Cool Cat: The Tippening
by DADDY DEREK 6969
Summary: In a world, where a cat lusts for a hat, only time will hold them apart.
Cool Cat x Thomas: The Tippening

Everyday Cool Cat had to sit through hours and hours of posing for his cameras, having photos taken and his name plastered all over DaddyDerekVille. More than once he had thought of leaving it all behind, and living a life in the mountains with Shia LaBeouf, making pizza scrolls to survive. But one thing had always brought him back to his home every night, kept him going through his rise to stardom.

And that thing was his hat, Thomas.

Every time that Cool Cat was getting mad about something, he would stop and think about that luscious leather fedora, sitting so sexily on his hat rack, just waiting for him to get home. The things he would do with his hat ranged from lighthearted to kinky as fuck. One especially crazy time, Cool Cat was the hat, and Thomas did all the tipping. That was a night neither of them forgot quickly, indeed, Cool Cat kept a photo of that night in his wallet. If he ever needed a "spare moment" he would lock the door and quickly whip out _that_ photo.

Cool Cat was on the way home in his DerekMobile when he got a call from Thomas. He sounded happy.

"I've got a _surprise_ for you when you get home, Cool Cat," he said, huskily.

"I **LOVE** surprises!" replied Cool Cat

"Then please hurry home, darling" whispered Thomas, as he hung up the phone.

Cool Cat sped home, completely oblivious to the seven civilians he slaughtered in his frenzy to get home to his hat. He yanked out his keys and rushed to the door, ramming his keys deep inside the lock and twisting.

"Oh baby yes!" moaned Ethan, the keyhole

"Not now, Ethan, you fucking slut!" yelled Cool Cat as he burst inside his house, searching left and right for his gorgeous fedora.

He was running through his house at breakneck speeds, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the door to his bedroom creak open. He creeped quietly towards the open door, and gasped at what he saw.

His beautiful fedora, spreading its fibers open towards him, covered in whipped cream and cherries, and wrapped up with red ribbons.

"Oh honey, here's that surprise I was talking about… I hope you _like_ it," moaned his fedora as it gently tipped itself on his bed seductively.

Cool Cat didn't say anything he just slowly walked up to the bed, slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, and smiling down on the defenseless hat. He gently slid two of his fingers into Thomas's folds, slick with whipped cream, rubbing back and forth.

"Ooooh, just like that," he moaned, as he lifted himself off of the bed, gently tipping himself on Cool Cat's fingers with reckless abandon.

Cool Cat grinned, which was also his only expression, and began to speed up the pace his fingers were moving at. He started to rub his fingers around the edge of Thomas's brim.

"Ah, ah, I love it when you rim me like that Cool Cat!" moaned Thomas gasping uncontrollably, unable to comprehend the speed at which Cool Cat was moving his fingers.

"Now, you're ready," whispered Cool Cat, as he picked Thomas up off of the bed. He mashed his face against Thomas's leathery opening (literally the bottom of the hat) and plunged his tongue into Thomas's depths, kissing him with reckless abandon.

"Mmmmmmph-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" groaned Thomas, as he felt his leather buckle under Cool Cat's rough embrace, gently tipping himself into Cool Cat's warm cheek.

Cool Cat pulled Thomas off of him, flashing him a warm smile as he lifted Thomas above his head.

"I'm so ready! Don't tease me any longer you wonderful beast!" screamed Thomas.

Cool Cat slammed Thomas down onto his head. Ignoring his screams of pleasure, he tipped into him with wild lust savouring the feel of warm, slippery leather wrapped around his head. He thrust upwards again and again stretching Thomas as far as he would go around his head between each tip.

" _Damn,_ " thought Cool Cat, " _I don't remember it being this intense the last time we tipped_ "

He felt himself getting close to his final tip. He started tipping Thomas with renewed vigour, hearing Thomas scream with pleasure with each tip. He thrust three times, deep and hard, deep into Thomas's depths as he unleashed his final tip.

"Aaaaaaaaauggggggh!" cried Thomas as he reached his limit, spasming tightly onto Thomas's head. This drove Cool Cat over the edge also, and, with a mighty "MEOOOOOOOW", he tipped his final tip.

Cool Cat and Thomas collapsed onto the bed together, panting heavily. Thomas managed a weak "I love you, you sexy cat", before passing out. Cool cat lay on the bed for a few minutes to regain his energy, before he stood up with a sensual grin on his face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys.

"Now, where the fuck is that sexy doorknob at?"

END


End file.
